dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:123 bst/New Helper Rank and Starter Wand Lore Contest!
Greetings Dungeoneers! Many changes are currently happening to the wiki. These changes include a new theme design, new ranks, a contest, and the creation of more viability ranking pages. Read on to find more about these new exciting changes! New Halloween Theme The wiki now has a spooky Halloween theme. Enjoy! *The color pallet of the wiki has changed! Blue and white replaced with orange and black. *New Title! "The Official Dungeon Quest WIKIA" changed to --> ��Official Dungeon Quest WIKIA�� *Spoopy Ghost that appears if a page does not exist, because it was deleted or never created. Example Page: https://dungeonquestroblox.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Owo Special thanks to @SuperJullian for providing us the hex codes to change the wiki. New Ranks New ranks/tags are obtainable. These tags are a way of showing thanks to the people who make up our community active and fun. The ranks and tags will not give any moderator permissions but will give users a special color depending on the rank. Furthermore being toxic or breaking the rules will result in this rank being taken away. You are not above the law in anway so please continue to abide by them. The requirements listed below may change. Farming your requirements (or spamming) will result in a ban from posting so don't do it. :( *Helper: The Helper rank is given to those who are helpful in the forums, on the mainspace wiki. Helpers must be willing to help people at all times, which includes re-directing people to the right page, stopping fights between members, and reporting vandals to admins and higher. Although your edit count/forum post count is not the sole factor of obtaining the helper rank, there are some set guidelines. These include ** At least 200 forum posts ** At least 50 main-space wiki edits/posts The helper rank will be given by the moderators and will be chosen by the moderators. There is no application for this rank, and helpers will be promoted at moderator discretion. *Active: Active users are users that are active. It's pretty simple. This rank is almost guaranteed unless you are constantly breaking, and/or farming to get your requirements. ** At least 200 forum posts ** At least 30 main-space wiki edits/posts Starter Wand Lore Contest The first contest on the wiki will be a lore contest. Simply write up a cool story, and the mods will judge and decide which story is the greatest. The award for winning the contest will be an exclusive starter wand medal, that can be viewed on your profile page. The theme of this contest is the starter wand, so try to include the starter wand in it. (Although it doesn't have to the main character in your story.) To present your starter wand lore to us follow these simple steps! 1. Go your wiki profile 2. Hit the blog tab section 3. Press create a blog post 4. Type your story 5. Publish it 6. Copy the link and post it in this forum. https://dungeonquestroblox.fandom.com/f/p/3296246177464422310 And you're done. Additionally, you can make google docs, or use this google forum , and paste the link but we prefer the method stated above. Google Forum Link: Click This! Viability Pages We will be creating more viability ranking pages very soon! They will be similar to the Ghastly Harbor Viability Ranking Pages so get ready to vote! Example Page: Ghastly Harbor Viability Rankings For further refrence the viability ranking pages are opinion-based rankings collected by wiki contributors. Wiki Viewers can add their own opinion to the viability ranking chart, by voting in the polls. Currently, only spells will have viability rankings due to the fact weapons and armor, have a set base power. There are three sub-segments of the viability ranking charts. Polls - The area where wiki contributors can vote Tier List - The area where viewers can see the most viable spells. The tier list has 3 ranks, each which mean a different thing. *A Rank: Spells in this rank fill all of the main criteria and then some with a strong proficiency in one or more of the positive traits. If a spell in this rank has any downsides, they are usually tame or eclipsed by their obvious assets. *B Rank: Spells in this rank do an alright job fulfilling criteria, albeit not as convincingly. These spells will have some issues you should be accounted for while fighting in the dungeons *C Rank: Spells in this rank do a mediocre job at filling criteria. The sizable amount of negative traits associated with these spells are something to weigh against their positives before you decide to use one. Linear Popularity Ranking - A linear ranking of the most popular spells, in the Ghastly Harbor Dungeon. Conclusion We hope you enjoy these changes and have a happy spooky October! Make sure to discuss this topic in the comments and this replica of a page at Cya! Category:Blog posts